


Kissy-kissy

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm minyool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: Sanghyuk keeps staring ahead, into the small, narrowed black eyes that are glaring at him, trying to find out how he should proceed from here.





	Kissy-kissy

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read this story in [vietnamese](https://mybeautifulyouthblog.wordpress.com/2017/07/16/transfic-vixx-leohyuk-kissy-kissy/) thanks to fang ♥

Sanghyuk keeps staring ahead, into the small, narrowed black eyes that are glaring at him, trying to find out how he should proceed from here.

“Stop scaring him,” Taekwoon says softly and comes to sit down on the couch with a bowl of diced fruit in his hand, drawing Minyool half into his lap. 

“He’s the one scaring me,” Sanghyuk mumbles and sits up straight on the coffee table. “Has anybody ever told you how alarmingly similar you guys’ personalities are?”

“Are you suggesting that we both find people who stare into our face creepy?” Taekwoon asks with some edge to his words, holding the bowl while Minyool starts picking out strawberry and cherry and banana pieces and taking them into his mouth. He blinks up at Sanghyuk again, eyes still suspicious.

“I think he feels uncomfortable around me,” Sanghyuk mumbles.

Taekwoon then takes his hand, shoving the bowl into his palm and Sanghyuk looks up at him questioningly, Minyool craning his neck to do the same.

“Try placating him,” Taekwoon says, the corners of his lips curling up.

It’s slow progress, but Minyool reaches out at the speed of a sleepy sloth, keeping his eyes on Sanghyuk's face until his little fingertips touch the fruit, taking out half a grape that he puts into his mouth. Sanghyuk tries to smile at him, but Minyool furrows his brow even more at that, Taekwoon whispering to him about the deliciousness of the snack.

Sanghyuk has a feeling Taekwoon is spending more time doing the washing-up than that would be necessary on purpose, leaving him in the living room with Minyool, the baby playing with his toy car in silence as Sanghyuk watches him from the edge of the blanket on the floor. He’s not the best with babies, but they usually at least smile back at him unlike Minyool who only glances at him from the corner of his eye, looking like he’s full of hatred towards Sanghyuk.

“Does he have a name?” Sanghyuk asks, taking a small toy robot from the pile next to Minyool. 

He grins encouragingly and Minyool sends him a glare, looking back down at the car between his fingers.

“Robot,” Minyool mumbles and Sanghyuk can’t be sure, because he doesn’t really know how babies work, but it sounds like there’s some contempt in his voice.

“Very… fitting name,” Sanghyuk replies and chuckles a little. He might be imagining it, but it looks like the right corner of Minyool’s mouth moves upwards.

Minyool turns away, continuing to play with his car, and Sanghyuk throws his head back, sighing tiredly. He stands up and shuffles out to the kitchen dejectedly, plopping down on a chair while Taekwoon looks at him quizzically, wiping the suds off his hands.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“He hates me,” Sanghyuk whines, draping himself over his arm on top of the table.

“He does not.” There are fingers in his hair, Taekwoon carding through his locks soothingly and Sanghyuk is thankful, but it does little to comfort him. “He’s just tired and misses his mummy.”

“Are you sure,” Sanghyuk mutters and peeks from behind his arms.

Taekwoon smiles at him and bends over to peck his mouth lightly, jerking back when they hear the sound of small feet on the floor.

“Kissy-kissy,” Minyool says, reaching out his small hands and gripping the air, motioning for Taekwoon to pick him up.

Taekwoon chuckles softly and strides through the kitchen to take Minyool in his arms, the boy wildly rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. Once he’s perched on Taekwoon's hip, he presses his face to Taekwoon's cheek and gives him a smooch. Sanghyuk feels strangely jealous.

“Are you sleepy?” Taekwoon coos and Minyool nods fervently. “Okay, let’s go take a nap.”

He would turn around to walk out of the kitchen with Minyool in his arms, but then the baby starts whimpering and leans out of Taekwoon's hold, towards the general direction of Sanghyuk, confusing them both.

“What is it?” Taekwoon asks and Sanghyuk straightens in his seat.

Minyool reaches out to Sanghyuk, the latter sharing a look with Taekwoon as Taekwoon steps closer to him with Minyool in his arms, the child grabbing Sanghyuk's neck none too gently, tugging him close until he can press an open-mouthed, wet kiss to his cheek. Sanghyuk's eyes go wide as Minyool pulls back, murmuring, “Sleepy,” and Taekwoon takes him into the bedroom.

Sanghyuk only has a few moments to try and process what just happened before Taekwoon walks into the kitchen again, flashing a happy smile at him.

“I guess he now knows it’s okay to kiss you,” he says and pecks Sanghyuk's other cheek, laughing at his boyfriend’s dumbfounded expression.

Sanghyuk is so confused.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
